User blog:RedMonkey101 Studios/F.G.U: Our Shipping...
K, it's le morning...or some what...I over slept... -w-'' ''Anyways, I come up with some ideas for this beginning but IDK about it...but..*shrugs* it's an idea... ''Let me start it with this and see how it plays out: After finishing the first season of Fairy Tail again on her laptop, Red lets out a held-back-fangirl-squeal sigh. At the same moment; Kumi, Rusty and Ace walked in the room muttering something about about the Timey Whimey Jumper. Red started to look back in the season she just watched, it still fresh on her mind. Then a thought popped into her head, and a goofy grin started to spread across her face. "What's with that look?" Rusty asked, just noticing Red there. "Oh, just thinking of what Fairy Tail couple that would be cute." She responded, hugging herself from cuteness overload. "Oww, you never ship!" Kumi squealed, "Who'd you pick?" "You, and the other people who disagree, would probably think I'm crazy...but I kind of like the idea of Loke and Lucy together. But you know I don't take shipping seriously." Kumi was silent for a moment, then said; "Hmm...I personality think NaLu better...but you opinion is your opinion." "Woah there, don't start to sink my ship over there." Red said, pointing to the corner of the room. "Besides, it's more of a canoe..." Sighing, Red got up, "You know what, I'm going to find something else to ship. They clearly won't make it out of the seas alive.." she grabbed her laptop, "I'm going to be right back, don't do anything that could get us into space jail while I'm gone." with that she jumped down onto the ladder and started to climb it down. After Red vanished out of sight, Kumi started to mess around with the Timey Whimey Jumper. "What are you doing, Kumi?" Ace asked. "I'm going to set this for Fiore, then once Red gets back we can go there, her treat." "And this isn't for the sinking her ship?" Rusty asked, eyebrow raised. "No...maybe..I kind of feel bad, yeah..Do you think she's mad?" Kumi asked, flipping a button on. "Nahh, she's just...I don't know, rolling her eyes at this situation. She said it herself, she doesn't take shipping seriously." "This conversation just makes me want to go into Fairy Tail now and see who'd be the better shipping.." Rusty commented. "That's a fun idea and all but we still have to wait for Red...she still is apart of F.G.U." Kumi said, flicking on last switch on before turning around. "Hm..yeah...Alright we can wait but-" Ace was interrupted by a loud beeping, the screen on the Timey Whimey Jumper's dashboard blinked red. "What is that?!" "Uh...I don't know..I-" Kumi starts, pushing some buttons as she is flung backwards. "I think the Timey Whimey Jumper is jumping into another fandom to get away from something here...I can't stop it!" "What about Red!?!" Rusty asked, the beeping getting louder, making poor Allonso wince in pain. "I have no idea, lets hope she will be alright until we get back..." Kumi said, and with no warning the three were flung into another fandom, leaving Red behind with whatever monster the Timey Whimey Jumper was fled of. Red walked out of her house, she felt much better now that she decided to just stick with shipping her own characters, other than T.V. show characters. She wasn't angry with Kumi for sinking that small, very small, ship, but she knew that it was at the bottom of the ocean long before Kumi set foot near it. She actually liked the NaLu shipping, so she was fine with it. She turned the street corner, as she did, she bumped into a person. And not just any person, Boy Red- No wait, her mistake, it was only Cloak. Why did her think Cloak was Boy version of Red? "AH!" She exclaimed, realizing he was a Fangirl Police. "Stand back, Cloak, I'm armed with knowledge!" Cloak looked up at Red, he just realized he had just run into the enemy too, and quickly backed up. "Oh, it's you. Thanks to you and your friends, I'm going to be locked up in a cage unless I bring you four in." "Well have fun in a cage," Red said, trying to push him aside, it wouldn't work. "No, this is the last time I'm letting one of you get away." With that he grabbed Red's wrist and turned into mist before she could escape. Red realized something; Cloak had finally gotten a member of the F.G.U. "AHHHHH!" One of the girls, no one was sure who, screamed as they, again who ever it was, bumped into something. The had just landed in some...universe. It had be the most visited fandom, but would the Timey Whimey Jumper take them somewhere else? "Is everyone alright?" Kumi asked, still a little shaken from the sudden fandom jumping. "Maybe..." Rusty says, rubbing the back of her head. "Where are we?" Ace asked, Kumi looked at the Timey Whimey Jumper's computer screen. It was a stadic gray color and made a small buzzing sound. Kumi, hitting a few times to get the screen to show up, whispered; "Oh...my..." "Care to explain?" Ace asked, shooting a glare at the screen. She was confused for a mintue, as Kumi counted on her fingers. "Five...four...three.." She starts, Ace took a better look at the stanner. "I don't..." Ace starts, then as Kumi said one, Ace screamed. "LET GO OF ME YOU- You...eh... BUG!" Red demanded once she was safely on the ground of some...build...Wait...no way...she was on a roof!? "Omigosh..." she breath slowly, Cloak had just let her go and she started to walk towards the building's edge. She then felt like she was going to be sick, because of course, she had a fear of heights. "Fear of heights, huh?" he asked her once she was on her hands and knees glaring at the smooth surface of the building's roof. "Shut it, Mr. Know-it-all." She gave him a furious glare. She looked around, maybe she could jump off the build like her character, Savannah, did in her book. Then again, Savannah died doing that...but she did come back to life- oh wait Peter was there to help her....eh... "Don't think about jumping off," Cloak starts, sending her a sly grin. "STOP INVADING MY MIND!" Red exclaimed, Cloak only laughed. "You know, you're kind of rude. Picking up some girl off the street, turning into your mist smoke thingy....Hey what's up with that anyways? Weird, anyways...you can't do that to anyone, more importantly ME!" She sighed, "Gosh, I have no idea why Ace always drools over you, man..." Red shook her head, she was still on her hands and knees. "I'm hot, can you blame her?" He said, smirking as he did so. "Oh fandoms over, please please help me, I think I might die if I stay with this guy any longer." Red pleaded to the sky, which was clear and bright. Cloak rolled his eyes. "Talbot, is this one of the girls?" a voice asked from the other side of Red. Red, still feeling like Natsu on transportation, looking in the voice's direction. Standing there was- well wouldn't you look at that. "Lake? No way- wait, your name is Talbot?" Red asked, Cloaked facepalmed himself. "I told you it before, and you told me you would forget it and just called me Cloak..." he rolled his eyes. "But..BUT!" Red starts, looking at Lake, "It's Lake! He's a dog-guy too?" "We are the Lupusmutatios, not 'dog-people'." Lake explained, his eyed Red carefully, a snarl stuck to his face. "Whatever you say..." Red sarcastically says, she loved that she was getting on this guy's nerves. Did that make her a bad person? "Come on," Cloak said, hauling Red up to her feet. Then Lake grabbed Red's wrist as she passed him, as he did, he HAND CUFFED HER WRISTS TOGETHER! "WHAT THE HECK!" She exclaimed, shaking her, now cuffed, arms. "Have to take extreme measures." Lake said, emotionless. ''"What has I gotten myself into..." She thought as they two guys walked her to the stairs to get into the building. There, once the doors opened and they three headed down the stairs, Red thought of only one thing;'' "The F.G.U better save my butt now....or I might be dead in the morning...."'' Ace was still screaming her fangirl scream as she repeated the words: "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG..." and so on. Kumi knew this would happen if she saw the readings. "Wait...so we're in the computer?!" Rusty asked, Ace still jumping around out of happiness. "Not only that but we ended up in the computers data...and the data we enter in-" "IS A SHIPPING PARADISE!" Ace exclaimed. "Yeah...some how we ended up in a world where allot of shipped characters....are actually together..." Kumi breathed in a sigh. "Oh, I see why Ace is jumping around and singing now..." Rusty laughed. "OMG! WHAT IF TALBOT AND I ARE SHIPPED HERE!?!" She squealed even more now. "We can visit this place later, now we have to get back to Red.." Kumi said hitting a few keys on the dashboard. The machine make a noise, like it disagreed with the orders Kumi put in. "Well that's not good." "What is it?" Rusty asked, Ace still hopping around and singing. "Oh...eh..the Timey Whimey Jumper won't let us leave here...look at the screen." Kumi pointed. Rusty looked, there was only two sentence and it seemed creepy; Nope, no time to leave, yet. So enjoy your stay here! "Well that seriously creepy." Rusty breathed. "I'll I'm saying is that I'm going to nervously talk allot because of this now," Red was saying as the two dragged her down the hall farther. "This will annoy you two both, then my master plan will be complete." she grinned wickedly. "I personally like you talking, do continue." Lake says sarcastically. "I heard the sarcasm, mister." Red said, "Besides, everyone hates me and the others on this Lupus-a-mutant planet." "It's Lupusmutatio, I don't know where you got Lupus-a-mutant from..." Cloak breaths. "I have a hard time in grammar, OK? Also I'm not good with pronunciation or spelling... Thank fandom I have spell check..." Red whispered the last part to herself. "But it's nothing come pared to the trouble I have with my lefts and rights, always get the two confused..." she was basically talking to herself now, but the two others still were close enough to hear. "What are you, 13? And you're bad with your lefts and rights?" Lake laughed. "Hey, I had some teacher in the 3rd grade messing me up just because I was on the other side of her, OK? I know them...I just have to...over think before I decide which one is which..." Red was a little embarrassed, but she gave no sign of it. "Whatever..." Cloak said, sounds surprisingly bored. "Man, I wish I had a video camera or-or better yet a recorder. Then the world will know this priceless moment where Cloak becomes bored and rude!" Red laughed. "You had to grab this one?" Lake asked, not bothering to lower his voice in front of Red, which to her was a little rude and hurtful. "Hey, this one is actually one of the behaved ones." Cloak shrugged. "I only act like this cause I have a serious bone to pick with you!" Red shouted at Cloak. "Why so?" He asked, not really caring if she answered. "Oh I don't know, let's see..." she starts, "You've been stocking me and my friends for about two months, ruined my first and only visit to my favorite fandom, NOT MENTIONING IT WAS THE MUSICAL! And finally, for bring me here..." She said in rage. "Hmmm....sounds like good reasons to hate me." Cloak said, "Keep that revenge in mine, but still it doesn't suits you." "YOU PROBABLY DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT EVEN MEAN!" Red exclaimed, oh boy she was annoyed. "What does what mean?" He asked in a grin, which made Red let out a angry scream. "I hate this, you know my friends and I tried SO HARD to avoid you, we even when to a different dimension hoping to get away from you. But nooooo, you had to follow us there...psshh, creepy stalker." she sighed. "What was that?" He asked in rage. "I said; YOU. ARE. A. CREEPY. STALKER." She says slowly, which made Cloak stop. "Oh no.." Lake breathed, Red was whispering the same thing. Cloak eye were red with angry, you could tell his ears were steaming like the cartoons. He looked angry, angry at her.'' Yep...look at the trouble I got myself into...'' she thought. Then, as if she didn't expected it, Cloak grabbed her by the shoulders and banged her against the wall. "OWW!" She exclaimed, he was only inches from her. "Don't EVER talk to me like that again," He sounded serious, was this really him? "I've been mister nice guy to you and your friends, but no more, kay sweetheart?" "Sir, yes, sir.." Red said, rolling her eyes as she said it. Oh yeah, she was scared out of her mind, but she wasn't going to show him that. He let go of her and started to continue to walk, Lake grabbed Red's shoulder and dragged her along, saying; "I knew that was going to be the result..." Walking, walking, walking, walking. ''That's all Red could think about as the hallways got larger and the air had gotten stuffier... This place bored her to death, the walking in silence didn't help much either. She looked to the side; Cloak was up ahead, keeping an wrathful pace, face not even bothering to look back at Red aka the prisoner. To her left; Lake walked beside her, one hand on her shoulder, other hand looking down at, what looked like, a phone. "You guys are boring..." Red whispered, Lake looked at her but didn't say a word so she continued; "I mean, wow, seriously don't you think this silence is...you know...over rated?" They didn't say a word. "Silent treatment, huh. Well you could at least talk to me before my..." she coughed, "execution..?" This, some how, made Lake laugh, but he didn't say anything. ''I hope the others are on there way. ''Red thought. "So no executions today...?" She asked outloud, the two stay silent. "Well....I get a 'Go to Jail' card, huh?" She asked. Not one sound did the two make. She sighed, "At least you can do is talk to me, I'm very bored here." She thought for a moment Cloak would talk, but no he kept his mouth shut. "Fine then, have it your way." she huffed. She could play the silent game too, she'd show them that she's not that talkative, she'll be quit- "I CAN'T TAKE THE SILENCE!" Red exclaimed, Cloak and Lake just laughed. "First we need to find my Whouffle shipping, 'cause we already know it's here...right Rusty." She said with a wink, Rusty rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "For the last time it doesn't work." She said quietly. "THEN WHY DID MOFFET MAKE IT?!?" She exclaimed loudly. "No time for this, kay?" Kumi said, "Red's probably in trouble, we have to help her!" "Can't we...you know...at least find Lelsa first? Maybe Nine and Rose?" Ace asked, Kumi gave her a hash look. "Oh come on, I beat you were thinking it too!" she laughed. "Maybe...but that's not the point." Kumi huffed. "Maybe we can make a deal with the Timey Whimey Jumper..?" "Oh I know," Rusty starts, "T.W.J, if we see at least...four ships will you let us go back and save Red?" She asked the control. Suddenly the screen went blank, then turn back on to the letters; 'S, U, R, 'and' E'.'' "YAAYYYY!" Ace cheered, "Now let's go find Clara and The Doctor!" Rusty coughed, "You mean River and The Doctor.." "IN YOUR DREAM RUSTY!" Ace, Kumi, and Rusty had finally found a shipping in the middle of the....where ever place they were in. Of course, it had to be 11 and Clara, Ace thanked the fandom above for that, and Rusty...well she just glared with angry at the two walking along side one another. Kumi held Ace and Rusty from springing up onto them, say; "If we ruin this shipping, it might crack the computer." Ace and Rusty sighed a 'fine' and watched from a distance. "Don't think about trying to find River either, Rusty. It might-" She had turned round to Rusty, who was now on the phone with someone. "Yeaahhhh....I know, just come, alright? Fine, deal. Now hurry up-" she caught Kumi staring at her, "Eh got to go, bye." and with a press of a button, she disconnected for the caller. "Who was that?" Kumi asked, eyebrow raised. "Oh no one you should worry about." Rusty grinned, Kumi sigh as she grabbed Ace by the shirt. "Whatever, come on, three more ships to go." Kumi said dragging both girls by the shirt now. "BUT- BUT KUMI! It's- JUST LOOK!" Ace said, pointing a finger at the two figures disappearing out of there sighs. "THEY ARE MY SHIPPING! I MUST TALK TO THEM TO GET THE SCOOP!" "Have you forgotten that our friend Red may be dying from some monster or something? We can visit this place later!" Kumi exclaimed, pushing the other along. "Fine..." Ace sighed, "But we better come back here." "We will, now let's-" Kumi stop, and saw one thing that caught her eye. "No. Way." "I just want to say, fandom police, that I fully support this 'Chase the rule breakers' thing, but you have the wrong girl." Red was saying, "Now, this other person, Talbot, yeah he totally made the Timey Whimey Jump machine, blame him." "Are you practicing your defense?" Lake asked her, they still walked down the hallways. "And did you just say; 'blame him'? 'Him' as an ME?!" Cloak asked, angry and confusion filled his features. "Well I have to blame SOMEONE." Red laughed, "Besides, you DID fan jump, you ARE part of it when you followed us, I won't be surprised if you were thrown into jail too." Cloak started to mumble to himself, Red caught a few angry insults about her but pretended not to hear it. "But whatever, if I go to jail then I'm sure someone will rescue me." Red smiled faded, "I hope..." she whispered the last part to herself, hoping that the other didn't here. But of course they did, and she knew it. "You don't think they'll come?" Cloak asked. Red shrugged, "I don't know, maybe they will. I bet Kumi will come, she needs to read the rest of my unfinished book, might kill her if she find out what I did to-" she stopped herself before she got too much into her rambling. "Sorry, probably think I'm annoying." "Yes." The two said at the same time, Red laughed. "Well, whatever, I'll be out of your hair in no time." She glared down at the floor. "I say kill me now, if you think it's such a crime to fan hop." "Killing is not in our books," Lake starts, "It's like an unspoken rule not to kill someone." "Well that's nice to hear, guess I won't die today." Red grinned at the floor. "The worst to happen is to be in jail for seven years." Cloak commented. "Why seven?" Red asked, looking up at the back of Cloak's head. "They'll give you about ten but you'll probably have four years taken off for good behavior." "What makes you- oh never mind." Red sighed. "I'm not THAT much of a kiss-up." "Sure you're not." Cloak and Lake laughed. "You know, I do hope they throw you in jail too. It might help you with your personality." Red said fearlessly. "Yeah? Okay, Ms. Kiss-up." Cloak grinned. "Fine then, Mr. Annoyance." Red whispered, "Let's just get there, this is hurting my legs." "Stop complaining, you aren't getting anywhere with it." Cloak said, Red could feel him grinning. "When did you become so cocky?" Red asked, annoyance feeling her voice. "When you became annoyed." He smirked. "Man, what an cocky jerk..." Red thought, now walking up to two giant doors. "We're here." Lake announced, Red made an 'No duh' face, which made Lake eyes turn hateful. She was just making everybody hate her today, huh? "Shall we get this over with? I'd like to get away this situations as soon as possible." Red said, smiling as she said it. "Agreed." Cloak said with a frown, as he pushed the giant doors open. Then, as the doors open, Red was shocked to hear screaming, and not just any screaming, but she soon found out that the screaming....came from her mouth. "AAHHHHHHHhhhhhhh....." Red voice trailed off as she saw someone in the room, who just....looked at her. "Hai." "Ms.....?" He, probably the judge, said, Red just smiled. "Please, it's just Red." "Red," The judge continued, "You are a member of this Fangirls United, yes?" Red was pushed down into on of the seats in fount, "Uh-hmm." "Then you will have your trial now." With a wave of this hand then room turned back and it became an actually court room, with actually people next to him and around. "We have been confirmed that the Fangirls Untied are a accused of using a universal time machine, do you confirm this notion? "Yes- maybe...uh no- WAIT yes, yes I do." Red said, still smiling. "I meant yes.." "Okay, have you four of The Fangirls United used the universal time machine to travel to places?" The judge asked. "Uh, yeah." Red said, oh by the time this will be over she'll would be confirming everything. "I think that's all we need, do you have something else to say?" he asked Red. "No, I'm goo- WAIT!" Red shouts, "Can I get lunch? I'm kind of missing Ace's spaghetti meatloaf lunch." "That's gross, who would eat that?!" One of the judges demanded. Red shrugged, "Ask Ace that." "Fine, you will have your lunch. Guards, take the prisoners away." The first judge said, and with the wave of his hand, suddenly two hand dragged to Red's feet. "Wait prisioners, with an S?" Red asked looking around, she then started to laugh. They were taking Cloak with her!! "HA! I KNEW IT!" She exclaimed, laughter flowing out of her. "Why are you taking me!?!" Cloak shouted, Red just smiled as she silently thank the judge for doing this. "You have also been confirmed of fandom jumping, Red has convinced me so." The judge said flatly, Red just smiled even more. "You don't even know my story! I demand-" his voice faded as he gone farther and farther away from the court room. "Thank you judges!" Red said happily, as the other guard dragged her after Cloak. "Good bye Lake!" she called as she entered the hallway. "Yeah, I know. It's just...Nine and Rose....it's...meant to be!" Ace exclaimed, you could see the stars in her eyes, Rusty, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and laughed. "Alright, alright, but when did we start talking about this?" Rusty asked, a bit baffle. "Hmmm....I have no idea.." Ace said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Last thing I remember was Kumi being shocked....wait where is Kumi?" Rusty asked looking to the side. Ace shrugged and looked behind her. "Don't know....maybe we walked to far away from her..." Ace pointed out. "You think we're that dense, that we just started to walk off without her?" Rusty asked. "I dont think...no we wouldn't....but were could-" "YOU TWO!" Kumi's voice howled in the distance, the two turned; only to see Kumi running towards them. "Why didn't you stop? I know Ace was talking to explain something about Nine and Rose, but both of you completely zoned out." "Hehe....yeah...I can do that sometimes...." Ace replied sheepishly. Kumi shighed, "Anyways, I found the last....two shippings we need then we can leave." "Really, already?" Rusty asked, surprise flowed from her expression. "Yeah, I know right? But I have to look around quickly, I have a very bad feeling that something happened to Red..." Kumi breathed. "Hmm...alright, come on then..." Ace said, walking back in the direction they came in. "So what ships did you find?" "Oh...Hmm, I found Sape from before, and....eh I think Nine and Rose and-" "WAIT! Nine and Rose?!? OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!!!" Ace screamed, she started to run now, Rusty and Kumi stayed where they were. "And....eh...I forgot the other one....BUT IT'S A SHIP!" Kumi claimed. "Hmm...alright, let's go and catch up to Ace. She might be father away from us, now that she knows it's Nine and Rose." Rusty said with a laugh. "Yeah...Come on!" Kumi said, and started to run after Ace, Rusty tagging along from behind. Red hums a song as she titled her head from side to side, her eyes closed as she did this. She wish for her MP3 player or something, she was quite bored in this small jail cell, but the worst of it was the complaining; "I shouldn't be in here! I demanded to have a trial!" Cloak ordered, he was annoying Red just by talking right now. "Shut it, Cloak!" Red exclaimed, "You should just let it be, it could be worse.." "How can this get any worse?! The closed walls, the small space, the tiny mattress." He was huddling in the corner of the room away from Red. "I can see that your claustrophobia is acting up but just deal with it!" Red yelled, placing her face on the mattress surface. "I don't have claustrophobia!" He shouts back, hugging himself even more. "Whatever..." Red breathed into the mattress. "Just quiet complaining, someone will save me soon and I bet Ace will see you and save you." Cloak shivered, "What wrong with that girl?!" "Ace? Nothing, she's just Ace." Red laughed, turning back onto her back. "Anyways...just wait, if I know my friends they'll be here any minute.." "It doesn't seem like they're coming." Cloak mumbled. "Oh they are, they can't live without a Red in their life." She grinned. "How are you so sure?" He asked, loosening his grip on his knees. "Because, my dear Cloak, they are my friends." Red answered, sitting up and bring her knees to her chest. "Are they really?" He asked a few moments later. "Of course they are," Red smiled turning towards Cloak. "They probably already here." "WHERE IS MY NINE AND ROSE!" Ace shouted, Kumi faceplamed as she saw that the shipping she saw earlier was gone. "Guess they walked away..." Kumi laughed, Ace turned to her, Kumi jumped back at her expression. "This is no laughing matter, WHERE ARE NINE AND ROSE!!!" She screamed. "Hmm...we can check that town right there.." Rusty pointed, the other looked over in that direction and saw it; A small town, with buildings and people walking the streets. How where they going to find Nine and Rose now? "Well we better start looking, come on-" Kumi looked to Ace, who wasn't even there anymore. "Oh great, she ran off-" She turned to Rusty, who wasn't there either. Kumi faceplamed again as she walked towards the small town. That's all I have so far, it's a work in progress...yeah..I'm also running out of ideas...0w0 THAT REMINDS ME!! If you have any ideas for this story, I would love to hear them! '' ''Anyways, stay tune for more and I'll TTYL ~Reddi *WANTS HER POTATO LAUNCHER* Category:Blog posts